Una Historia Diferente
by NightWishes27
Summary: (Mejor escrito) En la internado en las afueras de la ciudad de Kohona un grupo de amigos en aquel lugar, eran los deportistas más populares del lugar, todos los respetaban y querían, pero se les moverá el tapete cuando un grupo de chicas nuevas lleguen a esa escuela. Horrible summary. (En esta Hanabi tiene 16 y Hinata 17) co escrita con MCRfan4ever originalmente suya


Hola, aqui esta la historia, pero mejor escrita (espero), bueno eso dijo Mio, espero que les gusté, y no sólo tiene de mi cosecha, y si, las dos lo estamos escribiendo en mi cuenta.

MCRfan4ever: Hi, lo se, de nuevo en el juego Woo, les quería avisar de que quitare el Naruhina (Nightwishes27 no me convenció)

NightWishes27: cierto, yo quería NarutoXTayuya pero en fin, el 60% del Fic es de MCR, así que más o menos puede cambiar cosas.

MCRfan4ever: su ayuda cuesta :(

NightWishes27: ¬¬" perdón, que está muy dramática.

bueno sin más preámbulos el Fic.

* * *

Un grupo de chicos se encontraban corriendo a toda prisa por el corredor hacia el armario del conserje, pues estaban siendo perseguidos por su grupo de "Fangirls" rápidamente abrieron la puerta y la cerraron detrás de ellos.

- vaya esas chicas están locas - menciono un Rubio poniendole seguro.

- ya lo creo, nos han seguido todo el día - menciono un cansado Uchiha.

- toda chica en la escuela nos desea - dijo otro chico con un perro a su lado. Lo cual esconde hay por que no lo dejan entrar adentro de ese internado.

- si, no me imagino que harán cuando salgamos, creo que una de esas chicas me quito un mechón de pelo.

- vamos Shikamaru ¿a ti no te preocupa que te quiten algo de pelo no? - dijo nuevamente el rubio.

- no del todo - dijo el volteando a otro lado, finalmente sonó la campaña y ellos pudieron salir.

pero antes de abrir completamente asomaron la cabeza y miraron a ambos lados, cuando vieron que no había nadie cerca, los cuatro salieron.

-En la hora de Comer-

Sasuke se paró para ir por su comida, casi todas las chicas que estaban delante suyo se quitaron para que el no tuviera que esperar tanto, claro tener a todas las chicas del internado encima de ellos era agotador, pero de cierto modo tenía sus ventajas, y esa era una de ellas, el azabache empezó a caminar hasta que vio a una rubia que no hizo por moverse para que pasara (cosa que extraño a el Uchiha) de hecho no había visto antes a esa rubia allí, igual y era nueva, claro, eso lo explicaría todo.

la rubia a su lado sintió que la miraban y volteó.

- lo siento ya me apuro - le dijo ella de repente creyendo que se le quedaba viendo por que estaba tardando (no lo hacia, para que conste). - ¿tu eres uno de esos chicos de los que tiene a todas las chicas babeando? - le pregunto así como así, entonces sabía de el, entonces sus ideas de que fuera nueva se esfumaron.

- si - le respondió el simplemente.

- Sasuke ¿verdad? - le pregunto.

- si - le volvió a contestar.

- vaya, no hablas mucho, oh, por cierto me llamo Ino - se presentó ella.

- te diría mi nombre pero ya lo sabes - replico el sin mucho interés.

- vaya, se nota el ánimo que tienes - le dijo sarcásticamente la ojiazul.

a lo que el sólo la miro y frunció ligeramente el ceño, y estaba a punto de argumentar pero entonces la chica pagó su comida y se fue así como así.

Sasuke sin mucho interés pagó su comida y se fue a la mesa donde estaba con sus otros amigos.

el se sentó sin decir nada, cuando el ya empezó a comer los tres chicos se fueron por su comida (fue primero uno para que vieran que la mesa ya estaba ocupada).

cuando los tres ya iban hacia la mesa se pararon, y vieron a cuatro jóvenes muy bonitas. (y una de ellas era Ino)

- hola damas soy Naruto ¿las había visto antes aquí? - pregunto cortésmente Naruto.

- tal vez, creo que los hemos visto jugar una vez - dijo una chica de pelo color como trigo.

- oh claro - dijo el joven Uzumaki rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza - ellos son Shikamaru y Kiba - presento el Rubio.

- hola, ella es Hanabi, ella es Sakura, ella es Temari y yo me llamo Ino, aunque el ya lo sabe - dijo la chica una chica de ojos azules.

- mucho gusto, oh y ese chico de pelo oscuro que esta sentado en la mesa se llama Sasuke - dijo Kiba mirando a Hanabi, que le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- y entonces, quieren sentarse con nosotros? - pregunto Naruto apuntando a su mesa.

- ya que, no hay más donde sentarse - respondió Ino. Y entonces se hicieron camino a la mesa.

- oye Sasuke, ellas nos van a acompañar por que no hay otra mesa - le dijo y el joven Uchiha simplemente asintió, y ellas se sentaron.

- entonces de donde son? - pregunto Kiba.

- amm, somos de un pueblo que esta cerca de aquí - respondió Hinata.

- oh genial - respondió Naruto a lo que Hanabi le susurro algo a Ino y ella asintió y bajo la mirada, lo que el logro escuchar entendió que le dijo "no es tan genial"

- ¿y ahorita que clase les toca? - pregunto Shikamaru.

- amm? - dijo confundida Temari sacando un hoja - nos toca historia, lo lamento, sólo tenemos como una semana aquí - respondió sin dejar de ver la hoja.

- oh nosotros también ¿si quieren vamos con ustedes para enseñarles el camino - respondió Kiba.

- oigan si, no es una mala idea - respondió Temari sin mucho interés. Después de unos minutos se pararon, y entonces fueron hacia el salón, y mientras tanto, Naruto les iba explicando cada cosa del lugar:

- a la izquierda esta la sala de maestros, y al lado esta la salida para el campus - les explicaba el Rubio, y Hanabi no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

- nosotras no somos tan nuevas, ya conocemos este lugar, no tan bien, pero si algo - le dijo la ojiperla.

- oh, lo siento - le contesto el bajando un poco la cara.

- ah, no hay problema - le dijo Sakura.

finalmente llegaron al salón, y cuando llegaron ellas tomaron asiento una a cada lado de la otra. Y ellos se sentaron en otro lugar.

- vaya parecen ser cercanas - le susurro Naruto a Sasuke que estaba delante de el. Al haber dicho eso Sasuke volteo y vio que ella estaban sentadas juntas en hilera.

- parecen que si - dijo sin mucho interés mientras se volvió a acomodar bien en su asiento.

-Después de la clase-

Las cuatro chicas se pararon y se hicieron su camino hacia a la puerta, cuando Naruto corrió y le puso la mano en el hombro a Sakura, a lo que ella respondió quitando lo rápidamente y volteando.

- oh, eres tu lo siento - dijo Sakura.

- claro no hay problema ¿quería preguntarles si quieren ir a vernos en nuestra práctica de Football? - le pregunto el Uzumaki a las chicas.

- ir a ver a un grupo de chicos correr y sudar, yo lo veo como una pérdida de tiempo - respondió Hanabi volteandose con su amiga.

- ¿y ustedes? - pregunto el joven de pelo azabache a Ino.

- yo paso - respondió igualmente Ino. Y antes de que quisieran decir algo más se fueron sin más palabras.

- oye Sasuke, yo puedo ir a verte si quieres - dijo "seductivamente" una chica de pelo negro (OC), a lo que Sasuke simplemente se fue.

Y cuando ellos ya estaban en las afueras del campo para su práctica vieron pasar a el grupo de jóvenes sonriendo, pero cuando Kiba les hizo una seña para que se vinieran a sentar ellas simplemente los saludaron y se fueron, mientras sus docenas de Fangirls se fueron a sentar.

Esas chicas tenían algo que los intrigaba, y definitivamente ellos querían saber más de ellas.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, sabemos que nos lo mismo que el otro, pero haber que opinan y !REVIEW!


End file.
